Justice in One Breath
by vanessacarltonfan
Summary: Alias post-finale fic. Irina died. Sloane was still alive. Jack sacrificed himself-- and many questions remained unanswered. Want the continuation? Want to unravel a NEW mystery? Read for details. Irina WILL return with many characters to show.
1. Sic Infit: So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or the characters. Hey, look that was short and sweet!

A/n: Hello, all! I am really hoping to make this Alias post-finale story as true as I can make it (this goes for character development and plot as well). This story is far different from my original version, which no, you probably do not want to read. I hope it turns out much better than the original and due to what I have planned so far; it should turn out to be a lot better. So let me know what you think after reading chapter one, even if it's just a short note. Thanks!

Also thanks to Wikipedia for the Latin phrases and the website that provided my Thomas Jefferson Quotes that appear in this chapter.

Story name translated: This story is Alias: aequitas / uno flatu which is Latin for "justice" or "equality" and uno flatu which means, "in one breath."

Note: Sydney Narrating is in _Italics _except under certain circumstances.

2nd note: Part of the intro to this chapter is quoted directly from the show so… not mine except when it's added information that the show does not mention or comment on.

**Chapter 1:**

_Sic Infit: So it begins_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_A quote once read "Happiness is not being pained in body or troubled in mind," and I guess that's correct in many circumstances—however, there are people who probably do not believe that simple truth. The definition of "happiness" depends on the person-- what may be called happiness for you or I might be quite different than from what we might assume the other should call it. Some have sought great power only to find themselves less happy than when they had not been seeking it…_

_- 0 -_

**Hong Kong –Rooftop**

_One week ago_

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to be such a complication in my life any longer." Irina Derevko said, attempting to stand -- her muscles strained.

Sydney looked up only to see her mother's leg moving towards her and kicking her in the face causing her to roll on her side; she stopped once her body hit the wall to the rooftop entrance causing her to groan.

"For whatever it's worth, I truly do love you." Sydney heard Irina saying just before she backhanded her in the face. Sydney paused taking in a short breath, trying to calm herself before she sprang into action. Suddenly she turned and landed a successful blow to her mother's abdomen before executing a spin-kick that sent her mother landing on a paneled glass sky light. The slowly cracking was audible.

"The glass won't hold you. Mom, you need to come back." Sydney spoke, her words soft and sincere. Another pane cracked. Irina experimentally tested her weight moving in the slightest, another pane followed and cracked as well. Irina realized her predicament. Glass continued to crack, fear—overtook her she knew how this would end.

"Mom, you can make it. Give me your hand." Sydney said pleading, but Irina knew that was not an option. Her daughter's voice tore into her each time she spoke and finally she drew the courage to look upon her beloved daughter once again. Sydney looked so… innocent… peaceful… standing there. No, she couldn't do that to her—she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Sydney." Irina said, knowing very well those might be the last words her daughter would hear. With that she reached forward, knowing this was her only chance she had to grab the sphere.

Now, only inches away she _had _to reach it. She _had_ to. "Mom, come back." Sydney called as Irina laid a hold of the Sphere. She had it!

Suddenly to both of their surprise a loud cracking sound was heard and Irina plunged forward towards the floor. Irina cried out in horror. Sydney could only gasp as she saw her mother plunge through the glass. As she stepped forward her emotions took a hold of her and her eyes filled with tears. Her mother now lay face up on the ground beneath --glass surrounded the body and even though she was several stories above her, Sydney could see a pool of blood forming beneath the body.

Sydney wiped her face with her sleeve when the door opened—Vaughn emerged.

As he walked toward her she could not find the words to speak and Vaughn simply took her into an embrace. He held her close stroking the back of her head before she pulled away. She wanted to look at him—for him to tell her everything would be alright to the contrary of what she knew to be true. He sighed slightly not being able to lie to her. He couldn't. She leaned in, clinging to him for dear life. She let him hold her, needing to know that, even if he couldn't lie to her that he would still be there for her. Forever.

And as they held each other or, rather as Sydney clung to him, a falling star streaked across the sky. Luck?

Either way—the world was changed—forever.

**- 0 -**

**Rambaldi Cave- Mongolia**

_One week ago…_

"I owe you an apology, Arvin." Jack Bristow smiled, staring down his former friend. "I never gave your faith in Rambaldi the credit it deserved."

"There's no need to apologize, Jack. You're a practical man. I always admired that in you. Jack, I didn't want to shoot you but Sydney forced my hand."

"Yes, she can be very… stubborn at times." Jack said, he meant it to have a somewhat comical spin, but he lacked the energy to show it. Besides, this was not the time for that.

Sloane ignored the joke as well and, taking on a more serious tone he stated, "You're dying I can help you."

"I don't want your help, Arvin." Jack spitefully stated, rage on his lips for offering in the first place. "You've cause my daughter so much pain. I could have prevented it. I won't continue to make that mistake." This was slowly turning into a confession and both of them knew it.

Sloane, Jack would have sworn almost smirked as he cynically said, "I think you've overestimated your position, Jack. You can't hurt me anymore."

"True. But I can keep you down here with me." Jack replied slowly smiling at the thought that Arvin would eventually realize Jack's plan, and though Jack usually didn't smile his eyes took a paternal glow of warmth at the thought of protecting his daughter from this lunatic. And as he pulled the C-4 out into the open, detonator in hand, Sloane's face slowly changed from one of pride to one of fear. "What are you doing?" Arvin asked unable to hide the slight twinge of fear that his voice contained, only intending to sound firm, his answer came far too quickly.

"You beat death, Arvin. But you couldn't beat me," and with that he shook his head and firmly pressed the detonator.

That was the last thing they saw….

"Nadia?" A voice called in the darkness—it was Sloane's. He turned his head in an attempt to move but found himself unable to; and, unintentionally, he found himself looking for her as well. "I can't move." He said, lamenting his situation. Then, suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure immerge from the darkness, "I don't think there's anything I can do," Nadia's voice said, it was haunted him as well as comforted him.

Sloane opened his mouth to reply, but found it considerably harder to do so than he first expected, once he managed to find his voice he found himself pitifully saying the meager words, "I can't move."

"Well, as you said you have all the time in the world." Nadia's voice spoke out of the darkness, her lifelike visage mocked. "Unfortunately, I think you'll have to spend it here." She said, her eyes scanning the room.

A moment of panic seized him, what she said was true; he would have to spend his days here, buried under rocks. But at least he wouldn't have to spend it here alone—Nadia would be there, wouldn't she? "At least you're here with me," he said, hoping to dwell optimistically on the situation.

To his horror, she shook her head, "No," and walked away slowly starting to fade.

"No, no, no No!" he said, with increasing panic. How could he spend his eternal life down here, trapped, and all alone? He worked this ultimate prize for years ignoring what it did to those around him, denied others their happiness, forfeited his future—for this?

"No, Nadia don't leave me here!" The last thing he wanted was to be alone—it would be enough for him if only to have the _impression_ that Nadia was still by his side. "No, Nadia!" He said as she continued to advance away from his prone body, and she started to disappear completely. And as she faded away completely, his body seized in panic and fear finally truly terrified for once in his life, "No!" He screamed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hong Kong—Rooftop**

_One week ago…_

Sydney and Vaughn still held to each other on the rooftop as the shooting star fell from the sky. She felt empty… sick, like the night almost seven years ago when her SD-6 contact had been killed. She had called Vaughn that night because there was no one else she could go to on the matter, now Vaughn was here, again. Only this time, she hasn't called him—he had chosen to be there by her side—and not only that but, she hadn't anyone else to turn to, not this time.

Slowly she pulled herself free from his embrace, knowing that she couldn't stand here on this rooftop forever. Vaughn gazed at her, silently asking her if she was going to be alright. She gave his hand a tight squeeze in affirmation and smiled. He returned her smile in order to assure her that they could move past this and she led him to the sky light where her mother had fallen. As she looked down Vaughn noticed her facial expressions change—she looked confused, and angered, surprise overtook her as well. "What?" he asked her, trying to figure out what had caused this change in her.

_She knew her mother was dead. What's so…? _

"Backup hasn't gotten here yet, have they?" She both demanded and questioned.

"No, they won't be here for another half-hour at least," Vaughn replied, then, finally he looked down to where this line of questioning had come from, the floor beneath the sky light.

Where once Irina Derevko's body had lain, was now just glass scattered all over the floor – not a body was to be seen.

"Vaughn?" he heard Sydney ask him, "_Where_ is she?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**- 0 -**

**Rambaldi Cave- Mongolia**

_Five days ago…_

Sloane still lay at the bottom of the cave. A mound of rubble still lay on his chest—not to mention the rest of his body. He had spent his first day in a fit of rage, struggling against the rubble which had pinned him to the floor. However, once he let it out he fell asleep only to find himself having nightmares of those he betrayed, one nightmare in particular contained images of Emily, Nadia, and Jack at first he remembered the good times they had shared, the happy moments he had long pushed out of his conscious mind, and he was happy. Then the images turned on him and he saw what he caused them, they blamed him with their eyes—they haunted him and he awoke screaming.

The second day had not been much better, the nightmares only continued to increase with his guilt.

However, on the morning of the third he heard a noise—which he couldn't quite place. At first, he thought maybe he had been imaging it, even have a waking dream. Then a little while later he heard it again. What was it?

He forced it out of his conscious though he continued to hear very regular interval ling noises. He wouldn't entertain the notion and he silently cursed himself for letting his obsession go this far.

A few more hours passed, and the noises had seemed to grow in intensity. They were louder more consistent that he formerly believed. He could not ignore them now. Another hour passed and this time he could almost hear—_talking?_

A small explosion occurred right afterwards and someone walked through the cloud of dust towards him. A moment later, the dust settled and the figure was now looking straight at him, "Sir?" It called.

"He's over here!" The figure called to a bunch of previously unseen men. They headed over to him and started chattering amongst themselves about how to remove the boulders that lay on top of him. "Julian?" Sloane asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sir. It's me." The figure's British accent replied.

"How?" Sloane meagerly called his voice horse.

Sark moved to get something and walked back towards Sloane's body. He opened the cap of the water bottle and helped Sloane to drink it before he replied, "When I didn't hear from you I figured something happened, at least this time I remembered not to wear my good shoes." He finished. He smiled at his own semi-private joke and took the bottle back closing the cap.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Sloane questioned, not entirely sure of the answer.

Sark grinned for a moment finding the answer rather amusing, "I like getting paid for my work." He said as he stood up, groaning slightly as he did so. He mentally cursed Michael Vaughn for those bullets.

"We're almost done here, sir." One man said, informing Sark. As Sark walked to Sloane's side, a couple of the men were helping him to stand. "Are you alright sir?" another man question appearing to be a medic of some kind. "I'll be fine, thanks." He said, briefly and the men filed out of the chamber. Sark followed him as Sloane made his way towards the exit of the chamber, suddenly before he even set foot to leave, Sloane turned.

"It appears you were wrong, Jack, after all," and he turned heading up the exit they had made to get there. Sark turned as he set foot again to leave scanning about the room as if looking for Jack and possibly the meaning to Sloane's words. Once satisfied, he left without looking back.

What he hadn't noticed however, was the pile of rocks in the corner of the room that covered a good section of the floor and exposed the pointer finger and part of a hand contract abruptly as Sark's shadow left the floor of the cavern.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/n (2):

Okay, okay. I know right? You hate me for my cliffhangers.

Most of the shows I watch have big cliffhangers and I think I've picked it up from them. What can I say? But okay so what do YOU say? Any thoughts? Opinions? Questions?

Do you like this as a post finale fic? Let me know via reviews-- please?! And yes, I am begging for reviews.

Thanks for reading!

--Vanessacarltonfan


	2. Perpetua: Perpetual

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, the Characters, Rambaldi, or anything else that falls into the Alias category

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, the Characters, Rambaldi, or anything else that falls into the Alias category. I do claim that this particular plot for this story was my idea. Except for the occasional recaps from the show, then they're not mine of course. Sorry if you're confused._

_A/n: Hello, again. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have had fun coming up with it. Again, I really hope it's close to an actual portrayal of the show and what might have "possibly" happened next. Please review… I love reviews…. They're the best part of my day._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_**Hong Kong Rooftop**_

_One week ago_

Shortly thereafter, a team met up with Vaughn and Sydney, to reclaim the stolen articles, "secure the scene" which everyone knew really meant they were there to gather information and evidence, and then finally pick up any of the co-conspirators.

Vaughn pulled Sydney away from the team, "I take it this means you got Sark?"

"Not, exactly." He replied looking into her dumbfounded eyes her brow furrowed as he responded, "We had a deal, his freedom for the codes."

"Vaughn?" Sydney asked, she might as well as full blown out asked him if that had been the best move because as soon as she said his name he pulled away and spoke to a few of the men from the team. He wasn't about to justify his actions when it came to a matter like saving the world, though really he hadn't needed too. They both knew they would have made the same decision. Sydney followed him with her eyes for a few moments before he put a hand to his ear and said something inaudible, but he was clearly surprised she couldn't attempt to read his lips for he was facing the other direction, but then he turned slowly towards her, "Syd…."

He didn't even get the chance to say anything before her eyes told him she knew. And they welled up there …right before him.

-- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Los Angeles—CIA underground facilities**_

_One Week Later (Present Day)_

It had been one week since both Irina Derevko and Jack Bristow had been killed. Sydney Bristow had spent her week off with Vaughn and Isabelle, just trying to spend sometime together and forget. Director Chase had given them the week off, not for what would normally been a good day's work but because of the losses of both Jack Bristow, as well as the hidden APO headquarters, now only half buried under rubble as construction workers began reconstruction of that part of the subway.

Now it was time to get back to work, and Chase had called them all—including Marshall and his wife, Carrie— into a debrief at their old CIA headquarters. Of course since they were now black Ops, Chase couldn't openly admit to their working for CIA so she called them in some under the pretense of investigation and were put into a holding cell that morning, or because information "suddenly" came her way that suggested that they (or their contacts) knew something about the death of the former operative, Jack Bristow and Tom Grace, the attack from Hong Kong, or the bomb that went off in the L.A. Subway. Either way she found some sort of an excuse to bring them all together. They met in one of the holding cells, some chairs had been set up with tables and they all sat and waited for Chase to begin. Sydney surveyed the room; it was exactly like the one her mother had once been put in when she turned herself in five years ago. She also took notice of the people sitting there, Dixon, Vaughn (who sat next to her), Carrie and Marshall (who almost looked a little sick considering he had been taken from his home this morning and told he was being investigated and put into a cell this morning… for him the illusion had been a little too convincing.), and Rachel (who looked a little lost since Tom's death).

"Thank you all for being here." Chase began. "I'm sorry the manner in which you were brought here wasn't a more welcoming one, but due to the confidential nature of your assignments it was necessary to be covert."

"First off, I would like to say good job last week on your assignment, I was told to extend our governments thanks. I also would like to send my condolences not only to Agent Bristow, but to the entire team on the loss of two valuable members." Chase said glancing at each member of the team. Rachel was the only one who did not meet Chase's gaze; in fact she didn't even lift her eyes from the table.

"The second thing I wish to discuss is who we've chosen to lead this team since both Sloane and Jack are no longer with us. Agent Dixon, against his wishes, will take over as the head of APO." As soon as the words came out of Director Chase's mouth, Sydney's eyes snapped up towards Dixon. Dixon looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded. He wasn't thrilled with this assignment. In fact, just a couple of years ago he resigned in favor of a field officer position because he hated having to deal with all the red tape. "Of course," Chase continued, "this assignment is only temporary until a more permanent replacement can be found."

"There is one final thing I should announce before I get to your assignments." Chase said looking up from the stack of papers and folders she had on the table before her. "Due to the nature of the attack in Hong Kong, as well as the loss of key members the government felt it important to add a member to this team." At this point, everyone looked around at each other all kept silent and was surprised, but she did have a point – they were down 3 active members – 4 if you included Nadia. "This new member, Mrs. Flinkman not included, has been working with the highest security and has been recommended by the president himself. He is very knowledgeable about the situation at hand and has some skills that I think will be a valuable asset to this team."

"Who's the new guy?" Marshall asked curiously.

"With all due respect," Sydney asked, "we don't really need another government official who only knows facts and red tape."

Chase didn't say anything for a moment, but when she finally did she said, "I'm well aware of that fact Agent Bristow, but regardless of that fact I've already made my decision. Besides, I did say he had skills that would be an asset to you." Sydney made no reply though she was annoyed at being shutdown even by her superior.

"He? Did she say he?" Marshall could be heard whispering to Carrie. Vaughn smiled a little before Sydney glanced his way and he simply smiled her direction putting his hand beneath the table and, upon finding her hand he gave it a little squeeze.

As this was happening Director Chase had nodded her head to one of the Agents outside who had lifted his hand to call the guard at the end of the hall. Moments later (as Vaughn had finally reached Sydney's hand) a figure walked in the room but it wasn't until he had gotten completely through the doorway before anyone recognized him.

"Weiss!" Marshall exclaimed.

Vaughn and Sydney looked up sharply in response to Marshall's exclamation. Once their eyes laid hold of the figure and confirmed what Marshall saw, each grinned and Sydney got up and walked over and gave him a little hug. "Miss me?" Weiss asked as she did so.

"Well, I leave the rest to Agent Dixon." And with that Director Chase left the room.

"Hey, man!" Weiss said greeting Vaughn. "Hey!" Vaughn replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, Mike. What's this I hear about you and Syd becoming parents?"

"It's true." Sydney added, blushing slightly. "Leave it to you two to start a family before the rest of us."

Dixon looked questioningly at Weiss and Marshall and Carrie looked sort of puzzled as well. Weiss caught their glances and he muttered, "And by 'us' I meant me," slightly embarrassed.

"Hi, Dixon." Weiss said. Marshall came over and said a few words before they all decided to get down to business.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**An Undisclosed Location**_

_Two days ago_

A man ran down the street, it was pouring down rain, but that didn't slow him down. He kept running even though it was dark and ducked into a payphone. Hurriedly he reached into one of his pants pockets and fumbled for some change. In his hurry to acquire the right amount he dropped a dime on the ground. He bent down to recover the dime still in quite a hurry for someone making a phone call. But he finally recovered the change and put it back in the machine. He dialed a number from memory and looked around as it rang.

"Hello?" He asked the person on the other end of the phone. "I have some information you need; I need to speak with someone."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Los Angeles—CIA underground facilities**_

_(Present Day)_

"We, or should I say the CIA, received that phone message not two days ago. And… as you can see from the transcript there is some very important information that still needs to be acquired." Dixon said, getting back to business.

"How do we know that this isn't just some guy messing with us?" Vaughn asked as he looked up from skimming the file on his desk.

"Because the person who made the call was someone the government's –not to mention the CIA's— eyes on for a while. This man has been a contact of ours for years."

"Who is the caller?" Sydney asked.

"That's sensitive information." Dixon replied.

"Sensitive? … From us?" Marshall asked dumbfounded.

"At least you can tell us where the call was made from can't you?" Weiss asked.

Dixon shook his head, "I'm afraid that's sensitive information as well. That… and everything else related to this case actually."

"So what are we supposed to do? Find a caller we can't officially authenticate, for information we can't have. Who _is _lest we forget… from a place we aren't allowed to know and who's identity happens to be top secret?" Weiss added completely perturbed by this whole thing.

Moments later the meeting ended…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Sydney's (and Vaughn's) & Rachel's Apartment**_

_2 hours later._

Sydney and Vaughn went back to the apartment and waited for the rest of their team. One by one (except for Marshall and Carrie of course) entered at varying intervals.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Rachel said as Sydney opened the door to let Marshall and Carrie inside.

"Well it is necessary given our agenda." Dixon said for the group.

"I know, I just hope we don't have to do this for long. First work, we're hauled in as suspects now we all have to spy around just to all meet back here." Rachel said, annoyed that they had to split up and go separate ways for an hour before timing their "varied arrivals" for a gathering at their apartment. It seemed like such overkill.

"I know what you mean." Weiss added, he spent the last hour watching old ladies at the park feed pigeons as everyone else stole what he called the "good" locations. Marshall and Carrie had gone home to Mitchell and the babysitter. Vaughn and Sydney went out to lunch. Dixon went to the mall to pick up a present for his kid's birthday. Rachel went to a cybercafé to download a few "games" which actually was Intel for their mission "de la impossiblay," so named thanks to Eric Weiss and his inability to learn proper Spanish.

"Well, now that we're all here I think I can give you more specifics." Dixon announced as Sydney brought out a tray of lemonade. He gave her a look wondering when (and why) she made it, "I had time." Sydney smiled alluding to the time they spent waiting. "Besides it's a mom thing." Dixon smiled and got back to his speech.

"So there_ is _more information." Weiss exclaimed.

"Didn't you skim the page in the folder?" Michael turned asking Weiss.

"What page?" And when he had received the appropriate number of looks, he added, "Just kidding of course I read it, I'm here aren't I?"

"Nice touch back at the…" Marshall gestured meaning the CIA. "By the way."

"Thanks." Weiss grinned.

But as this friendly exchange was taking place a loud clang was heard from the back room. "Shhh." Vaughn hushed as he rose from his chair. Sydney was already standing and was drawing her gun as she made her way (with Vaughn) to the bedroom. Sydney held up fingers 3….2…..1… and with a hard turn Vaughn turned to knob as Sydney entered gun held firmly in her hands.

A figure was on the floor getting up but as she saw the intruders face she put her gun back at her side.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Sydney's (and Vaughn's) & Rachel's Apartment**_

_Moments later…_

"It's alright." Vaughn announced to the group who was awaiting some sign in the living room. "We found our contact though." Sydney announced following Vaughn. Will came out after her.

"Hey!" Will breathed. There was a lot of greeting until Rachel who remained seated asked, "He's the guy we were looking for?"

Sydney walked over and introduced them, "Rachel Gibson, this is Will Tippin."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --0 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/n: Hello… again! Remember me? The friendly writer of this thing? Lol… its easy enough to get wrapped up into a story isn't it? Well, I could have written more, but I thought this would make a good stopping point for now. I hope you like the return of our favorites. Let me know what you think, please!

Thanks for reading!

--Vanessacarltonfan 3


	3. Afterwords

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, Rambaldi, or anything along those lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, Rambaldi, or anything along those lines. Thanks.

A/n: Hey, looks like your about to read chapter 3. I know…I'm very perceptive like that. But I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 3 should tie chapters 1 and 2 together more if they seem a little … disconnected in some way.

Please review  Thanks.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Sydney & Rachel's Apartment—L.A.**_

_ Shortly Thereafter._

After a few more words were exchanged everyone finally sat down to talk business once again.

"I guess maybe the first thing to do is ask you how you got here, since this entire meeting was about finding you." Dixon said.

Will looked up from his folded hands where he was sitting. "Two days ago I found out some information. One of my old contacts, back when I worked with you guys, called me. After he called me we met he handed me some documents and as soon as he gave me the information and left he was killed. I left got into my car and drove around trying to lose anyone who might be after me. Then I ditched my car and called a cab. Anyway… eventually I got to a safe location and took a look at the documents my contact gave me shortly before he was killed and… well, I knew as soon as I saw it that I had to get in touch with you guys. Afterwards I ran to the nearest payphone and called but before I could actually tell them what I'd learned, a car headed towards me.

At first, I didn't think much of it, but then I recognized that it was always hanging around my apartment building and decided to get out of there. Anyway I knew had to see Syd if I wanted this to be resolved. So I made my way here and climbed in your window—Not an easy climb by the way."

"Good to know." Sydney said teasingly. "What is this information anyway?"

"Here." Will said pulling a USB drive out of his pants pocket and holding it up. Marshall walked over and snatched it out of his hands and pulled out his laptop.

"It wasn't documented?" Weiss asked.

"No, it was originally on paper, but I have a friend who works at a Kinko's and she let me scan the files to disk. Afterwards I burned the files."

"Good." Vaughn stated as Marshall began to plug in the device. "Hey, uh…." Marshall interrupted, "What's the password?"

"It's 'Bluebird'." Will said looking over at the tech wiz. Marshall, Dixon, and Sydney, looked at each other knowingly. Vaughn noticed but avoided sharing in on it.

"I guess I did pick up something working with you guys." Will joked.

But the joke fell on deaf ears as Marshall could be heard saying, "Wow!" Then, moments later, another "Wow," was heard.

"I think you guys better take a look at this," Carrie said as Marshall continued rapidly clicking. They all went over to where Marshall and Carrie were, except for Will, who already knew what information the files contained. Marshall was still clicking the keys on his laptop until Carrie reached over and touched his arm. He looked up and handed the computer to Syd.

Sydney looked at the documents with both Vaughn and Dixon standing on either side of her. "Oh, my gosh…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Sydney & Rachel's Apartment—L.A.**_

Seconds later, Dixon grabbed his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. Rachel made her way over to see what the files contained and Sydney handed over the laptop.

"Am I reading this right?" She asked Weiss who now stood next to her.

"I am afraid you are." Will added from the other side of the couch.

"A team's going to investigate, they should be there in a few hours." Dixon announced hanging up his phone. "Marshall, Carrie, I want you two to see if you can tap into one of the satellites and see what's been going on the past few days. As for the rest of you get in touch with your contacts and see if they can confirm this report. We'll meet back here once one of us has some news to report. Meanwhile, I'll be looking into my contacts as well." He said, finishing his glass of Lemonade and with that he left the apartment.

After he left the rest of the team dispersed and got down to business, Rachel got up and left to make a few phone calls, while Carrie and Marshall started working on their laptops as they sat on the couch. Weiss left moments later.

On the other hand, Sydney, Vaughn, and Will did a little of their own work. Each of them made a few phone calls and so far none of their contacts had been able to come through with any Intel.

"By the way," Sydney said once the three of them were done, "I've been meaning to thank you." Will gave her a curious look, "You saved Vaughn from having to test whether he could climb into my window or not," She teased.

Vaughn gave her a look, but smiled. "Yeah thank you for that." He added giving a knowingly look to Will, who smiled in response. "Your welcome. Hey, Syd? You wouldn't happen to have any Advil on hand would you?" He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sure," she replied heading off to get him the pills and some water.

"So, this might have just been me… but uh, weren't you supposed to be dead a few months ago?" Will asked.

"Yeah, except you could think of it more as witness protection." Vaughn replied with a smirk.

"Let me guess? Jack?" Will said, as Vaughn nodded confirmation. Will started thinking about the times Jack had intervened for his sake but then his thoughts were drawn away as Sydney returned with his Advil and water. "Thanks." He said, thanking her as he took it.

And with one quick motion he popped the pills in his mouth and took a sip of water swallowing the whole.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Los Angeles**_

_Hours later._

"This is Outrigger. Who have I got?" Dixon spoke driving down the main highway of L.A..

"Phoenix and Shotgun here." Sydney said over her mike as she sat in the living room next to Vaughn.

"Oracle here." Rachel said as she sat laptop spread out in front of her on her bed.

"Merlin and Guinevere here." Marshall said speaking of his wife Carrie. She gave him a look telling him they talked about this already. Will laughed but tried to keep it to himself. Vaughn and Sydney did their best not to join in.

"Houdini here." Weiss said, sitting on a bench in L.A. as he held a newspaper's apartment section.

"Okay what have we got?" Sydney asked the team.

"I met with Chase, and shared our piece of Intel with her. She knew nothing about it. She has people looking into it though, as we speak." Dixon replied. "Did anyone's contact come through?"

"No. We've tried everyone, still no confirmation." Weiss said, recalling his past conversations with the other APO members.

"Hold on," Dixon said as his phone started to ring. He pulled over and listened to the call.

"Okay," he said, re-addressing his focus to the team, "We've just received confirmation from our team in Mongolia. "And Phoenix? They found evidence of Raptor." There was a moment of silence where no one knew what was appropriate to say. Sydney looked at Vaughn. "Go ahead." Sydney confirmed.

"Phoenix, they found his watch." The whole team practically sighed Carrie's face started returning back to it's normal color as Dixon continued, "They found no evidence of a body—_any_ body. In fact, the team noticed something weird about the watch they recovered—it was set atop a pile of stones."

"Outrigger, what are you trying to tell me? That my father is alive?" Sydney questioned, a little traumatized.

Dixon gave no reply, instead he said, "Merlin can you confirm our findings?"

Marshall hurriedly typed on his keyboard. "One moment, the feed has somehow been tampered with I've been trying to systematically restore but I won…" and before he could complete his sentence he replied, "Confirmed. Several people found entering and exiting the cave." He said staring at a grainy picture of the extraction team who extracted Sloane. "When was this?" Vaughn asked.

"About five days ago." Carrie replied.

"Uh oh." Marshall said as the feed continued to a few of the cleaned up frames later. "What?" Weiss asked for the team. "Guys, it's Sark and Sloane's back." Marshall said, rather worried.

"'Back' what do you mean 'back'?" Weiss asked nervously.

Marshall continued to click the keys on his computer and seconds later…

"Syd, uh I think you should see this."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Los Angeles**_

_later._

"My father is alive?" Sydney asked once they had gotten off comms.

"It looks that way." Marshall said somewhat apologetically. "I mean, I can only tell you what this bird saw…and it saw your father."

"And Sloane." Will added, sadly confirming what they all wished hadn't been true.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Germany**_

_Hours later._

"You really shouldn't be up sir." Sark said walking into a room. As he stepped into the room Sloane's figure was revealed by the lamp behind him on the desk, he was pouring himself some wine.

"I'm perfectly well, why not?" Sloane asked holding our another glass.

Sark nodded and walked closer, "Yes, but after all you'd been through I would think that you may want to rest."

"Nonsense, I have all the time in the world, now." Sloane said handing a filled glass of wine to Sark.

"Vive memor leti" Sloane said, toasting.

"'I live remembering death,' not the toast I would have chosen but… it is appropriate I must say."

"What would you have chosen?" Sloane asked bitterly, as he sipped his wine.

"Something like, 'Ad vitam aeternam' possibly? You have to admit it's a touch more appropriate when it comes to toasting."

"Perhaps." Sloane replied walking to the window as Sark drank from his glass. As he reached the window to look out he repeated, "Perhaps."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_A/n: Hello. Well, I do like cliffhangers. This one's only a little bit of a cliffhanger though, but not bad. I hope you getting intrigued as to what will happen next. I really love speculating what happens with the characters on Alias as you can probably tell. _

_But, for now I must say good bye. Till then--_

_Vanessacarltonfan_

_Ad vitam aeternam__: it's Latin for "to eternal life." But instead of toasting to life… he toasts his memories of the deaths he's experienced around him. _


	4. The Return Parts 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. I just happen to know quite a bit about it. So, the characters, the familiar plot lines (aka Rambaldi), and anything else Alias-ie – belongs to J.J. and the crew.**

A/n: Hello, again. Another chapter awaits you, but I'm sure you already figured that out. I would like to say that, before I begin, this plot is "my baby" so to speak—so please respect the fact it is mine and don't take it.

With that out of the way, I just want to add that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really hadn't planned what I was writing until I sat down to write, so we'll se how this goes. Thanks :)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A local market place just outside of Mongolia**_

_Present Day_

A figure walked slowly through the dimly lit marketplace. It was early evening, so the almost twilight kept his identity a secret from those around him. He headed towards one of the makeshift buildings set up towards the back of the market.

He approached the entrance and saw several lights on inside—he was available for business. The figure looked around to see if anyone was watching; then, finding no one looking his way, he entered.

"I'll be with you in just one second." The owner said in Mandarin. He was working on something in the far corner, which to the untrained eye simply looked as if he was debating how to fix the object in front of him. The figure noted what was actually taking place and simply looked over the few items the owner had placed out for sale.

"I'm sorry," the owner began in Mandarin, as he turned to face his prospective customer, "How can I help…" The owner continued until he recognized the face of the man in front of him.

"Jack?" He said switching to English.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Jack, I thought you were dead." The owner spoke with clear surprise on his face.

"Hardly." Jack replied coolly.

"What can I get you?"

"I'd like to use your comm.," Jack said nodding towards the direction the owner had just come. "If I could?"

"Of course," he replied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Los Angeles**_

_Next day_

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Rachel said for the entire group as they walked down one of the more deserted aisles at a storage center.

"And I," Marshall added, "Can't believe Mr. Bristow built one of these things." As Vaughn walked over to the numbered shed and put the key in the lock.

"He didn't actually build it, Marshall." Sydney replied as Vaughn twisted the key snapping the lock open.

"Still it's really cool, he takes the money from SD-6 and gets his very own…" and, before he could finish Vaughn and Dixon lifted the door open. "Woah!" Marshall said with a degree of awe as he looked around to find that the entire aisle of lockers had been opened to house the tons of weaponry, equipment, computers, and other asundry items located within. "You aren't kidding." Weiss said with a smirk.

Vaughn walked over to one of the light switches and turned it on as Sydney shut the door behind them.

"Syd, did you know your father had one of these things?" Marshall asked out of curiosity.

"No," she replied, "Not until a few years ago when the NSA had me in custody and when Vaughn mentioned going to one of my father's bunkers."

"Over here," Dixon said for the entire group to follow, he had walked father down one of the aisles. "We can use this." He added once they had reached his side. Dixon was referring to the conference style tables now in the middle of the room from where they were standing.

After a few moments later, and the group began to discuss the matter of what they found on Will's files, as the door they had used to enter the bunker started to screech open. Sydney grabbed her gun, as did Dixon while Rachel went around back to get whoever was entering from behind. Vaughn and Weiss moved into position behind the pallets which formed either side of the aisles. Dixon and Sydney stood behind them with their weapon drawn as the person walked their direction. She was almost to the door frame when she called, "Director Dixon?" Then she saw, the APO agents with their weapons drawn and added, "Would you mind standing down?" Sydney and Dixon lowered their weapons on cue and they got back to the business at hand.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I am well aware that last night, our informant was recovered, is that right Agent Bristow?" Director Chase asked.

"Yes, it is." Sydney replied.

"I trust you are Will Tippin?" She asked the only unfamiliar face in the room.

"Uh, yes." Will said still taking in the fact he was as deeply involved in the CIA as he was.

"Good. I'm glad you're safe."

Will just nodded, with a look that said, "You didn't really do anything, but thanks".

"I heard you had a valuable lead worth perusing." Chase commented in Dixon's general direction.

"Yes. Uh, Will?" Dixon said, letting Will take the floor.

"Information was given to me that suggested that both Jack Bristow as well as Arvin Sloane are both still alive." Will said, looking to the entire room to avoid staring directly at Chase, who herself was taken aback at this news.

"What's interesting is it also provided a lead on where Sloane might be headed next."

"And where's that?" Chase asked.

"Germany." Sydney added speaking up.

"Why? What's in Germany?"

Dixon interrupted, "The sphere of life," he said bluntly exhaling as he did so.

_How,_ Chase's eyes asked.

"We don't know the details," Vaughn added, "as you know the last person to have it was Irina Derevko," he finished with a slight look to Sydney.

"What we **do **know is that the sphere is being kept at a museum in Munich until the sale tomorrow night," said Sydney.

"I trust you have a team for this?" Chase asked.

"Yes we do." Dixon replied.

"Very good."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Munich, Germany**_

_Next day._

"These things are really good." Rachel said over comms., as she bit into one of the hors d'oeuvres she had taken from the waiters gleaming silver trays.

Marshall, standing next to her as her escort for this evening, replied, "Oh, really? Can I have a bite?"

"Merlin!" Carrie snapped over her comm. "You're married remember?" Weiss looked next to him to Carrie, who was this evening's point. While he, himself, was there for backup in the limo just outside. He was amazed to see her like this, last time he worked with her at the CIA she hadn't been like this at all— so it was quite a shock to his system.

"Right, sorry. I just haven't eaten anything since the plane and I'm starving."

"Hey!" Sydney spoke, "Keep your eyes out. Sloane could be anywhere." Sydney said as she surveyed the room where the sale was to take place. Seeing no one except the usual Rambaldi collectors she walked outside to the overlooking porch. As she headed out she grabbed one of the glasses off a tray the waiter was serving and held the glass partially in front of her face to minimize anyone recognizing her.

She looked around the perimeter as she pretended to be one of the traveling tourists taking in the view. Then, on one side of the building she saw a team of black suited figures scaling the wall to the 5th floor of the building.

"This is Phoenix. Attempt being made on the south side of the building, I'm heading up for it." She said as she sat her glass down one of the expensive mahogany tables and walked briskly to the stairs. "Copy that Phoenix." Weiss said, exiting the car. Rachel watched at Sydney and Vaughn made her ascent to the 4th floor. Vaughn had met up with her as she had headed towards the stairs.

Tonight there were no guards preventing guests from reaching the 4th floor as a certain section of the floor was being used as an overflow for the bathrooms. But, neither Sydney nor Vaughn had any intention of using the facilities.

Vaughn and Sydney headed down the hallway making their way to where the hallway made a sharp right corner. Around the corner, there were two guards stationed to keep people from reaching the 5th floor, as it was currently housing the items for the sale downstairs.

"You ready?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they were about the turn the corner.

"Yeah." Vaughn answered. "Shall we?" he asked with an air of flirtation.

"We indeed shall." Sydney replied with a rambunctious smile as Vaughn told the rest of the team they were in position.

Carrie, at that moment, was busy looping the feed to the cameras in that section before replying, "You're a go Shotgun," to Vaughn who was awaiting her signal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, Weiss had been making his way into the building. He headed up the steps and was stopped by one of the guards outside.

"Your name, sir?" came the German's reply.

"I'm Mister ," Weiss replied, recalling a name he heard Marshall and Rachel mention earlier, "… and my associates are inside." The German guard didn't seem to budge and Weiss resumed his tirade, "My associates said I would be very interested in acquiring some antiques in your collection…but you can just tell your boss that you've cost him a valuable sale…" he said patting the other man's shoulder before turning to leave.

He made it two steps.

"Wait." Weiss turned.

"I'm sorry for the delay Mister ."

"No problem." Weiss replied by giving a curt smile to the German as he walked headed indoors.

Once inside he scanned the room for Rachel and Marshall. And when his eyes lighted on Rachel he nodded in her direction—the signal for them to go ahead and pursue their guise as interested buyers by heading into the other room where the sale was set to begin. Weiss on the other hand headed over towards the balcony to check on the group who was also entering the premises.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

However on the 4th floor, Sydney and Vaughn were putting the plan into action.

"Ha ha!" Sydney laughed drunkenly, "You are so funny." She said as she leaned on Vaughn in her "drunken" stupor. "You guys have never met a funnier man than him I bet." She said addressing the two guards at the end of the hall.

She said as Vaughn pretended to help her stand a little more upright. "I'm sorry," Vaughn said to the guards in a thick German accent, "She's never gotten quite this drunk before."

"You're not allowed over here. The restrooms are that way." Pointed the big burly guard accepting Sydney's drunken disguise, Vaughn, however didn't look to see which way the guard was pointing them as he pretended to help his girlfriend who was now sliding back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry which way, did you say?" Vaughn said once Sydney had been pulled to more of a standing position, he turned to the guard for confirmation as Sydney took the opportunity to attack the guard.

Guard number two, getting the gist of the situation charged Vaughn. Vaughn, in return, punched him in the face and the guard momentarily stunned, prepared to fight back.

The first guard had managed to get Sydney against the wall after he had side stepped one of her blows and grabbed her hand twisting her arm behind her.

She struggled in his grasp as her other hand found the flower on her ring which sent a mist of Marshall's tranquilizer spray into his face causing him to slump over in unconsciousness.

Vaughn was still busy fighting off guy number two, but suddenly, Sydney smacked the guard over the head with some metal object.

"Thanks." Vaughn said, in appreciation, "No problem, let's go." Sydney nodded to the elevator as she replaced the metal sculpture back on the table she got it from.

Once they got in the elevator, Sydney pulled out a hair stick from her French twist, and as she pulled off the seemingly decorated end it revealed a key…

"_Hey before you go," Marshall announced, "you'll need this," referencing a hair stick he held up in the air._

"_Is that a hair stick?" Sydney said rather curious as to what Marshall's new invention was. _

"_Uh, yeah…" Marshall replied gearing up for his over enthusiastic spiel. "_

She inserted the key and pushed floor 5, as the doors closed in front of them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Once, they reached the 5th floor, they made their way down the hall and ran past the first few doors before making it to door at the end of the hall – door 547 —which none to surprising—was already open.

Several shadows were criss-crossing around the floor of the room— giving away the fact that the thieves had already made their entrance. Then, one of them looked up and saw both Sydney and Vaughn out in the hall way and made some kind of a gesture to his team. Then, suddenly a couple of the men grabbed their guns and shot out the open door way to the both of them. Together Vaughn and Sydney scrambled to either side of the doorway trying to figure out the best approach.

Without any forewarning the elevator at the end of the hall dinged and the doors opened. Bullets started pouring from the open shaft and down to the room at the end of the hall. Then, at one point the bullets stopped flying and she and Vaughn took the opportunity afforded them and they made their way inside. Sydney walked in first – gun drawn. One of them stepped out from behind the door as to ambush her from behind—but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. He was a foot away from her before she flipped her gun in the air and catching it by the barrel and used it as a club.

He, on the other hand swung back with a metallic object causing the gun to fly out of her hand and slide across the floor. Vaughn who had entered behind her, found one of the other intruders running straight at him. A third, with blonde hair sticking out from the edges of his mask ran out of the room with the bag. The bag—Vaughn assumed carried the sphere.

Sydney grabbed a lamp off one of the tables nearest to her and swung it at her opponent who had now grabbed one of the spears for sale as his new weapon. But after several more swings, Sydney was ready to ditch the lamp in favor of a new plan, so she looked around for something that could be of use.

Her attacker took the opportunity to fight back and pointed his weapon towards her forcing her to back up. But, she stepped backwards. A step. Then two. After several such steps she tripped over something. The attacker jabbed his spear towards her midsection and she grabbed what looked to be a spare grappling hook from one of the bags she had just tripped over. Her, attacker, a little amused that she would even consider such a weapon made him laugh and stepped closer towards her but he hadn't, however, taken notice how close he was to her. So with one quick move, she threw the hook lodging itself in his arm.

He screamed in pain and she reached out for the spear and twisted it in his grasp. The hook was still in his arm and made it impossible for him to hold onto the spear any longer and after a few seconds he released his hold entirely.

Now her attacker was unarmed and wounded—giving her the upper hand—she took the spear and swiped it towards hit legs causing him to crash on the floor. As he was down she bent over and punched him, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Vaughn had been up to his neck in sword play. His attacker grabbed a sword off a stand and took several swipes at Vaughn one of which nicked his upper arm. Then Vaughn turned to see that behind him lay a couple of shields and other metal objects. As he turned slightly to the left to grab one of the shields his attacked swooped in trying to lay a blow with the sword. But, Vaughn rolled left—taking the shield with him. Now on the floor his attacker got even closer and swung his weapon downwards to which Vaughn brought the shield up – countering the attack-- protecting him. Then, the attack ceased and Vaughn flung the shield at his attacker's midsection causing an instinctive move to protect his stomach. Then, Vaughn picked up the shield once more and brought it down on the man's head- instantly causing the thief to drop.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The figure stepped out of the elevator and walked calmly down the hall. He strode swiftly but quietly until he saw a black clad blonde running out of the room ahead toting a bag. Then he stopped where he was-- halfway down the hall -- and raised his gun as the thief attempted to run past. He fired.

And with that single shot he blew the bag right out of the masked figures' hands. But instead of picking up the bag he ran; as the gun was still trained on him – daring him to pick it up. He ran towards the elevator as the figure fired repeatedly after him causing him to have to dodge several shots as he made for the elevator. Several bullets lodged themselves into the elevator's steel walls, but none hit the thief directly. He slid into the elevator and pushed one of the buttons causing the doors to begin to close.

And, just as the doors were halfway shut he ripped off his mask and looked back at the figure of a still firing Jack Bristow.

Jack saw Sark still sitting on the elevator floor panting and staring back at him, but didn't make an attempt to pursue him—knowing it was not the time. Sark on the other hand- watched from inside the elevators - as Jack's discontented face gradually disappeared as the doors closed shut separating them.

Jack stood there as Sydney and Vaughn sprinted out of the room. Sydney looked up to see the identity of their backup, but instead of seeing who she thought she would— Rachel or Weiss— she saw her father staring back at her.

"Dad?" She asked taking a step closer.

Jack looked at his daughter and then to Vaughn, as she finally took it in.

"Dad? How?" She asked, in amazement.

"We can discuss that later—first I think we should get out of here." He said nodding to the bag on the floor.

Vaughn grabbed the bag as both Sydney and Jack made for the elevator.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Los Angeles**_

_Sydney & Vaughn's Apartment, next day._

"Dad?" Sydney asked as she walked in to the living room carrying Isabelle. She sat down before she continued. "What happened? I thought I lost you."

Vaughn looked from Sydney to Jack and took Isabelle from her arms as he waited for Jack's reply.

"After you left," Jack began as he watched Isabelle sitting on Vaughn's lap, "I made my way down to the cavern."

"Dad?"

Focusing back on Sydney he added, "I went down there—to stop Arvin. We talked, he of course offered his help, as if he honestly thought after everything he could. I pulled out the C-4 I had carried down with me, and.. Well." Jack paused almost afraid to say it in front of his daughter.

"Dad!" Sydney stated concerned.

"I wasn't about to let him win—not after all the pain he's caused."

Sydney looked to Vaughn. There was nothing to be said—each knew the seriousness of what was just said, and Vaughn took the moment to lean down and kiss his daughter on the top her head.

"But Dad," Sydney asked looking back to Jack, "how'd you survive?"

"My guess is that, it must have been the fluid." Jack said, knowing how utterly absurd the whole thing sounded. He never believed in Rambaldi—and to admit that alone was more than he cared to do.

Sydney put her hand on her father's clasped hands and with a slight squeeze replied, "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me, too sweetheart," Jack replied taking her hand.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**APO new HQ—Jack's Bunker.**_

_Next morning._

"Hope you don't mind." Vaughn said to Jack, referring to the bunker without preamble.

"Considering our other options how could I?" Jack replied knowing to what the younger agent was referring.

Jack opened to door with little inconvenience and strode on in.

Sydney and Vaughn followed as the rest of the team assembled into their new meeting "bullpen".

"Jack, it's good to see you." Dixon said shaking his hand, once he entered the room.

"It's good to see you too, Marcus." Jack said, with an equal feeling.

"Jack, you're Senior Officer here. I would appreciate you're taking command." Dixon said offering Jack his position. He never much cared for command anyway—except in missions.

"Perhaps after the meeting." Jack said, with a dry humor. He knew Dixon hated command.

"Of course," Dixon said with a smirk. And the rest of the team sat down as the meeting got underway.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/n: So… How'd you like?

I explained Jack's return since people were asking me how he was still alive—sorry I didn't divulge that sooner… but all good stories have their timing.

Speaking of which—I have a lot planned for this story so if it seems slow—it's only temporary.

Sorry if my fight scenes weren't all that well written—I try.

Please review and let me know what you thought. (P.S. If you want to beta this story—send me a message.)

--Vanessacarltonfan (aka the girl trying to write Alias Fics. while in College)


	5. Ab Inconvenienti Veritas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias—otherwise it would have never ended like it had. **_

_A/n: Hello, once again. Let me just say that I'm so psyched to be writing more of this Alias fic. I really hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am (in writing it that is). Let me know if there is something you would like me to work on or revamp later on—I'm all about improving it. Also, if you would like to be my beta, let me know. _

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

Los Angeles

--Later same day.

Once the meeting had ended, Sydney asked, "Dad, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Jack said, standing as the other agents left the room. She waited until it was just the two of them in the room before she began, "Dad, it's about mom."

Jack cut her off before she could finish, "What about her?" His eyes darkened in apprehension.

"She's dead." Sydney said, waiting for that much to register with her father. "I'm assuming there's more?" He retorted.

"We were on the top floor and, she fell through sky light —there's no way she could have survived. I turned around-- but Dad-- when I went back, her body was gone. It was never recovered."

Jack's countenance darkened at her words, and he thought about all the implications of what his daughter just told her.

"Dad?" She asked.

Jack snapped back into the present and gave her a reassuring look "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just thinking. It'll be fine sweetheart. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave- despite the fact she knew Jack was telling her less than he knew.

Jack turned towards his office-- he had a phone call to make.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

"Sir?" Sark asked walking up to the desk.

"Yes?" asked Arvin Sloane. "You found something?"

"I believe we found the item."

"Then we shall proceed." Sloane said, deep in thought as he stared into a candle flame.

Sark nodded in agreement and headed out the door.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

Los Angeles

A couple days later.

"Hey, Syd!" Marshall greeted her as she walked into APO that morning.

"Hi, Marshall," Sydney said a little abruptly.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked a little hesitantly. But, before she could respond he added, "Well, actually it's not a question per se… well no that's not exactly true," he said correcting himself, "well one of them is the other is just something I was supposed to relay to you." He said rambling in his uniquely Marshall way.

"What is it Marshall?" Sydney asked, trying not to laugh as she put her coat down on the back of her chair.

"Okay well the first thing is," he paused and took a breath, "I just wanted to ask if you could watch Mitchell sometime this weekend?"

Sydney blanked for a second – completely unsuspecting. "Uh, sure. When would you need me to watch him?"

"Saturday?" Marshall winced, as he was afraid she might resend her offer.

"Saturday," Sydney restated mentally going over her schedule, "yeah, that's fine. Vaughn and I were just going to spend the night at home anyway."

A wave of relief spread over Marshall's face— one which didn't go unnoticed. "Why?" She asked, "What's going on with you and Carrie this weekend?"

"I don't know," Marshall admitted. Sydney's face became very quizzical, "Marshall?"

"It's been forever since Carrie and I went out and I think she'd really like it. Besides it's our Anniversary and I have no idea what else to get her."

Sydney's eyebrow cocked in surprise, "Congratulations, I totally forgot."

"Oh!" Marshall said taken by surprise with her response, "Thanks! So, you can see why I was worried you wouldn't be able to take him—I would've asked Dixon but I overheard him saying something this morning to Weiss that he was taking his kids out this weekend."

"It's no problem, I totally understand." Sydney replied sympathizing.

"Thanks, again." Marshall said turning from her desk.

But he only made it a couple steps before he returned.

"Uh, Syd?"

"Yeah, Marshall?" She said looking up from a stack of papers she had picked up off of her desk.

"That other thing? You know the one I was supposed to relay?" He babbled. "Your father wanted to see you." He stated before leaving her to her desk.

Sydney looked over to her father who was currently busy on the phone with someone.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

She walked over to her father's office and waited for him to get off the phone.

"Yes," Jack said to the person on the other end of him call as he saw his daughter walk over, "Yes, well, see what you can do." He conceded before hanging up the phone.

"You wanted to see me?" She stated.

Jack stood, "Yes, I did." He said, pausing momentarily to think about how he wanted to begin. "The other day you said that after your mother fell – her body went missing." Sydney's reaction—Jack noted—agreed and so he continued, "I went looking into it."

"And?" Sydney apprehensively asked awaiting his answer.

"I asked Director Chase whether samples had been taken from the floor where your mother fell, and I found out that there had." He said opening a drawer of his desk then he pulled out the top folder and held it out to Sydney. "I even had Marshal run them twice just in case," he added as she took the folder from him. She opened it looking for the summary sheet. Just after she found it and had finished reading—she looked up quizzically at her father. "What does this mean? It says they found proteins in the 2nd sample—it's not blood."

"There's more." Jack volunteered, "I had Marshall compare it to another sample—one that I knew the CIA wouldn't have on record."

Sydney flipped the page, on it contained new test results and at the bottom.

"_Test analysis: match. Confirmed."_ She read.

"What does this mean?" She asked dazed.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

After her meeting with her father she sat down at her desk and put a hand to her head in disbelief and Vaughn walked over.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat down on the corner of her desk a put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," she said casually brushing him off, but then realization caught up with her and she revised, "I don't know, I just came from a meeting with my father," she informed him trailing off. "This would normally be the point where I'd ask how it went, but clearly it didn't go so well." He smiled briefly.

She returned his smile but continued, "It wasn't the meeting—it was what he said and I'm not sure what it means." She said grabbing the file in front of her off the desk and handed it over for him to read.

Sydney gave him a few minutes to finish reading before taking in his body language. He looked up after reading the last page with a look she hadn't seen since the time she'd returned from the dead.

"Now you know how I feel. I don't know anymore than that." She said cradling her head in the other hand this time as she stared at her computer screen.

Vaughn leaned down and kissed her part before he whispered, "I'll see what my contacts can dig up." But as he was beginning to pull away she reached up with her right hand and caught his. She squeezed tightly for a moment until Dixon passed them— "Jack just called a meeting." Weiss could already be seen getting up from his desk, and Vaughn nodded in acknowledgment. Dixon noticed their little moment they seemed to have been having and silently apologized for interrupting before he continued on over. Vaughn waited for Sydney to get up before he stood. And they walked over together.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

9 hours later…

Outside the Yeager Building—Belgium

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sydney muttered inside the van as she adjusted her ponytail. "What's that?" Vaughn asked.

"Sloane's alive and we can't just call up every national agency and have them put out a watch?" Dixon looked up from the computer to see Sydney frustratedly finish holstering the gun on her lower calf. He didn't say it then, but the same thought crossed his mind as well—then again the secrecy of APO grayed that area. Still he didn't see why the CIA couldn't just call this information in. After all they knew too.

"Maybe your father has a reason" Vaughn offered. "Maybe that's not the only reason," Sydney thought aloud. Dixon was left wondering what he was missing out of this conversation then she said, "Are we set?"

"Yeah," Dixon nodded adjusting his headset.

"Be careful." Vaughn told her as she stepped out of the van.

As Vaughn shut the door behind her Dixon asked him, "Do I want to know what's going on?" He said looking at the other agent as Vaughn sat down by the consul next to him.

"Uh, Jack was looking into Irina's "death"."

"What," Dixon asked, "the body?" he assumed.

"Yeah, but more specifically the samples taken off the floor." He informed him.

"What'd Jack find out?" Dixon asked as he checked on Sydney's signal.

Vaughn sighed saying, "Only one of the samples was blood, the other was liquid from the sphere."

Dixon replied, "So, it broke when she fell." He surmised.

"No… you don't understand. The liquid from the sphere—matches the liquid from the pool that sprayed Jack."

"So you're saying that there's a chance…" Dixon said still taking it in.

"Irina Derevko is alive." Vaughn finished.

Dixon sighed, focusing back on the mission at hand.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

Meanwhile Sydney had made her way across the street to the Yeager building. She recalled the meeting:

"_As you all know," Jack began, "Sloane is alive and well, however, his current whereabouts are unknown. And, regardless of his current agenda this agency and that of the CIA, still consider him as one of the most wanted." He said, scanning the room. _

"_What we do know is that Sark, has been sighted in various places the past few weeks, and since he has ties to Sloane our best bet would be to follow him. He was last spotted outside a café in Belgium." _

_Rachael a little annoyed at the thought of hunting down Sark—again— casually glanced downward, a move not uncommon to the rest of the team. Weiss looked over, but she quickly returned her composure and Jack was about to continue._

"_Sydney, you, Vaughn, and Dixon, will break into the Yeager Building outside Belgium; you'll break into the CCTV feed and download the files from the last two weeks. Then return home. Your plane leaves in two hours." _

She walked to the side entrance – careful to stay in the shadows. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out Marshall's device. "Just put it on the lock and the mechanism on the top hinge of the door, and then press this button here," he demonstrated, "It'll release a magnetic pulse that should release the lock and 'Abbra Cadabra,'" he said making a door opening with his hands.

Sydney placed the device on the lock and hinge and pushed the button. Sure enough it unlocked, but before she made her way in she looked around. Seeing nothing she pushed the door in and retrieved Marshall's device. She flew up three sets of stairs and entered the fourth floor—the basement had been marked one—and she looked for the computer room. "How's it going, Phoenix?" Dixon asked over comms. "All clear, did you loop the feed?" she asked looking at the camera pointed towards the computer room.

"Yeah, you're clear Phoenix." Vaughn answered.

She made her way over to the door and this time she pulled out a fake electronic card Marshall's had cooked up. Once she slipped it through the reader the door unlocked and she walked in. Now that she was in the room—she noted how small it was, and walked over to terminal seven. She turned on her compact like device as she accessed the computer. As the computer ran through the files her compact copied them – via wireless transmission. But just as she was done copying the files she saw the last one play in front of her – it was in current time of a woman and she seemed to be carrying a rectangle package. And as the woman turned to leave the frame, Sydney could see something that looked like the Rambaldi Clock in front of her. Then down the hall she could hear the sounds of a night guard walking past, "Phoenix, company," Dixon informed her as she turned off the computer, reset the history, and took her compact.

"Am I clear?" Sydney whispered into her comm..

"You'll have to make it fast. In three, two, one… go." Dixon told her as watched the monitor in the van show the guard step into one of the rooms further down the hall. Sydney bolted out the door and ran down the hall, "Stop!" The guard yelled in Belgium, as she made for the stairwell. He ran after her into the stairwell, but as he opened the door. "Wham." It slammed shut on him knocking him out. Then Sydney got up and ran down the stairs. Another guard happened to be on the 2nd floor stairwell, and when he saw her he tried to pull his gun, but his inexperience was proven when he had trouble retrieving it from its holster. He looked at the intruder with a moment of fear as she flew his way down the stairs. Seeing his dilemma she grabbed the guard and threw him against the railing giving her the needed time to pass him and escape out the side door. The van pulled up in front and she jumped in.

Vaughn shut the door as Dixon drove speedily away.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

The next day Sydney was at her desk, busily working on her report of last night's mission. She had gotten as far as downloading the files before she started thinking about what she saw on the screen. _Who was it? What was the clock doing away from CIA custody? Didn't they still have it?_

But her line of questioning was put to a halt when her father stopped by her desk.

"Sydney?" He said.

She looked up.

"Marshall has a report I think you should see." He said with all seriousness as she saved her document and got up to follow him.

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

"Go ahead, Marshall." Jack said, as he and Sydney gathered around Marshall's computer screen.

"Okay, well I got the files you sent me," he began. "First I ran them through a facial recognition for Sloane or Sark." He said looking over at Sydney to see if she was following. Once he had confirmation he continued, "I got a hit on Sark, but there's no direct sign that he's in contact with, or working for, Sloane. At first, I thought all this was a bust- you know—the mission was to find Sloane and catch him if at all possible, but then I come in here… and you're all like 'Where's the info?' and I'm like, 'Gee I really don't have it to give…"

"Marshall." Jack stated with an authoritative flair.

"Uh, right—sorry." He replied. "But then I got your message, you know—the one where you were saying about the last file on the disk?"

Sydney nodded, "Yeah, why what was it?"

"Well," Marshall began, "I ran it through Photoshop and removed a few layers of grain, then I swept it and tried to clean it up. I got this." Marshall said with a clack of the keys, the image on the screen changed to a pretty good black and white image of a woman with a clock. "The woman never turned far enough for me to get a visual, but…!" Marshall said with an air of self satisfaction. "I was able to do this!" He said clacking at the keys again which brought up a zoom-ed in photo of the glass window nearest to her.

Marshall hit another couple keystrokes and waited for their reaction.

The image slowly cleared up.

"Syd?" Marshall asked, "Is that you're…"

"Mom?" She finished unintentionally, at she looked upon what she hoped she wouldn't see. Her eyes fell upon Jack, and he, he looked as outwardly perturbed as she felt.

"There's something else," Marshall said, feeling a little like he was stepping on their toes.

"The clock—the one that she's holding?" He zoomed in on the photo. "You were right to assume its Rambaldi—except…"

"'Except' what, Marshall?" Jack asked.

"Except, the CIA still has the Rambaldi Clock in custody. I even had them check" He finished as Jack left in a hurry, "--twice," he said looking a stunned Sydney.

"So, you're saying that it is, but yet it's not, the Rambaldi clock?" she confirmed.

"Yeah," Marshall nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. And no, I can't explain it either."

"Marshall, is there anyway we can confirm this?" Sydney inquired leaning closer to the screen.

"The file hasn't been altered if that's what you're asking. I checked the systems report and the file tags, so far everything about this is legit."

Suddenly she looked up. Marshall noticed and followed suit. There was only one other person in the room—and he hadn't said a word.

"Dad?"

He glanced from Marshall to Sydney without a response. It was clear he was in mid-thought, and by the mask he wore – whatever he was debating didn't reach a good conclusion. "What is it?"

"I know how we can find out."

Sydney lowered her eyebrows, befuddled.

It was a one word response. "Katya."

------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- ---- -------- --

A/n: Ha ha. Hate me or love me on this one. I'm pretty sure it could go either way.

I hope you write a lot of reviews telling me which it is (and of course whether I should fix something or totally revise something). I'm happy to do either.

And, for the record feel free to remind me that I need to switch off writing between Gilmore Girls and this. :)

---Vanesscarltonfan


End file.
